The present invention relates generally to power tools. Embodiments of the present invention relate more particularly to a power tool having a handle for carrying that also provides a location for wrapping a cord.
Power miter saws have long been used to cut work pieces such as trim, molding, and the like in which precise angled cuts are required. Such miter saws generally include a base on which a rotatable table is mounted. The table typically is adjustable around a center pivot axis, so that a user can adjust the angle of the table relative to a fence. A blade and motor assembly is attached to the table and can be lowered into a cutting position. It is common for the table to have angular indicia and a detent mechanism so that a user can quickly rotate the table to a desired angular position so that cuts can be made.
Though miter saws are convenient for use, the present inventor has discovered that portability for miter saws can present problems. For example, it is often inconvenient for a user to carry miter saws by hand before and after use, due to their generally asymmetric shape, significant weight, and lack of convenient surfaces for handling. Further, the present inventor has discovered that even when a user can carry the bulk of a miter saw, the power cord as well as other loose components remain displaced, adding to the inconvenience of transporting such tools.